Talk:Mob of the Dead
Strange Coincidence with the Map names Heres something strange i've noticed: The first dlc zombie maps in black ops 1 & 2 have names relating to height. Die Rise & Ascension. The 2nd dlc zombie names are Call of the Dead and Mob of the Dead. I'm sensing a pattern here. 01:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC)ZombieSlasher Yeah i was right, I knew there would be guest zombie characters in this map. Just like in Call of the dead 02:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC)ZombieSlasher What year does MotD take place? In the Uprising DLC preview trailer, Jason Blundell said that MotD takes place around 1920's/1930's. But theres a couple of things, One: The Golden Gate Bridge is in the backround of the map and the GGB didn't start construction until 1933. It ended construction on 1937 and Alcatraz didn't become a prison until 1934. So, the timeline of this map takes place between 1934 and 1937. Why? Because in the backround the GGB looks like its nearing completion. So when the map officially comes out, MotD will have to be placed on the timeline page somewhere in the 1930's. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 19:25, April 4th, 2013 (UTC) :1930s was already confirmed. 02:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, was just making sure Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 19:39, April 4th, 2013 (UTC) Another thing, they mentioned it was during the Prohibition Era, but that was from 1920 to 1933. If Alcatraz didnt open until 1934 they were just a little bit off. But since the GGB was finished in 1937, then this would have to be after that, which is several years after Prohibition ended. Not too big of a deal though, just thought I'd point out continuity errors. Juggernaut10 (talk) 03:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I believe they mentioned that the gangsters were from the Prohibition Era, not necessarily the map. Agent R72 (talk) 15:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Wait group 935 was testing with element 115, but when did they started the testing? the MDT and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 were completed in 1939, so i think the testing of 115 and MotD takes place at the same time, so my suspect is that Maxis, or just nobody was in control of the zombies in that time and that explains the red eyes and not the orange or blue eyes Lt.Unreal (talk) 01:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I am 100% sure that nobody (well maybe Satan) is in control of the zombies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aylrg1LOIvU Heres a link to one of PlayTheGame's video, which they explain of a couple of things Also, PlayTheGame has a very close relation to Treyarch and if any of you know about PTG, then you would know that they are 99.9% to 100% CORRECT on info, but if none of you believe me, then go check out recent videos by them about MotD Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 18:23, April 9th, 2013 (UTC) Latin text Hi, I've found a text in latin in the code page of http://www.callofduty.com/blackops2/dlc/dlc2-uprising in the Mob of the Dead part. "Pellentesque id ante a arcu rutruriam adipiscing convallis hendrerit. Integer sodales urna sed nulla iaculis. Ut diam sem, cursus ac ullam corpept sagittis at erat ut cursus tempor. Proin mi ipsum, mollis semper ultrices eget, scelerisque ut eros. Vestibulum dolor elit, non imperdiet metus." I can't make the translation ! Anyone knows ? Do you think it's related to Mob of the Dead ? Kalinine (talk) 14:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, allowing for the fact that Google Translate sucks, it apparently says "Read it before you start planning a bow rutruriam. Integer parameters members Thursday. As buyer's market and any corpept arrows at that time course. Add to My very thing, always soft basketball needs, of the crime to the masters. Read more pain, no fear here.". Raven's wing (talk) 14:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC)` ... We need someone who knows latin !! Kalinine (talk) 14:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) The "Warden Zombie" is not the warden. It has the guard badge on the right hand side. 21:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Actual characters names After looking up research I found out that the characters names will not be the same as the people who are playing them. The characters actual names are: Billy Handsome (Liotta) Al "The Weasel" Arlington (Pantoliano) Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca (Palmentiri) Michael "Finn" O'Leary (Madson) Also for those of you who do not believe me here is the link where I can confirmed that these are the actual names of the characters. http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=30326 Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 15:13, April 4th, 2013 (UTC) MotD: Gamemode or Name of map? So basically, when the acheivments for TranZit ''came out, everyone thought that it would be the map name. But when the game come out, people found out that ''TranZit is actually the gamemode, not the map name, which was revealed as Green Run. Same thing happened to Die Rise, it was advertised as the map name, but was revealed to be the map's gamemode, with Great Leap Forward ''being the actual map's name (also to note, when we select ''Great Leap Forward, were shown that Skyscaper is the minimap, if you will, and Die Rise ''is the playable gamemode, withen ''Great Leap Forward. Same thing with Green Run). So will it be the same thing for MotD? If MotD is actually the gamemode, then what would the the map's name? Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary? San Francisco? Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 21:30, April 6th, 2013 (UTC) :It'll be called Mod of the Dead. This has been discussed before. The reason TranZit is a separate page is because it is a separate map in its own right, since none of the other maps released with the game allowed the player to travel between locations. This was brought up on Die Rise, and that kept the name of Die Rise since that is the name it was given and is given in achievements. Another reason we will not give it a name like is if we're going off a naming system like that than we would have to rename "Nuketown Zombies" to "Nevada, USA". 04:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we change the characters names to there actual names? Because on the CoD website it says that the actors are not playing themselves ingame, but rather, playing as mobsters of that era (1930s) Also, on this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDePzdyRBtE, it shows official gameplay as the characters and to the color that player is, is the characters name So what confuses me is that everyone on the website is calling the characters by there protrayers name, even in the official video, it clearly shows that they go by the characters name, not the actors Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 20:30, April 6th, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT So this map will be the first to feature the A.K 47, the Uzi, and a bunch of other of weapons. Where's the perk? Where is the wonder weapon? It's not listed! The info was given and the editors have not added them We gotta add the things now Please seek any availble (official (most preffered) )info. Thanks Feel free to reply Fluffy, the ultimate Hellhound in Mob of the Dead? If you guys read the zombie story line, there was Fluffy, Sam's dog. My therory is that Hellhound you saw is Sam's zombified dog the mother of Hellhounds. If you haven't read the story, it goes like this, Dr. Maxis had a daughter, Samatha. Samatha and her Dog FLUFFY would go to Der Riese everyday just waiting for Maxis to get off work. Richtofen experimented on Fluffy one day forming the first Hellhound. To hide this from Maxis, Richtofen tied Fluffy up and put her in the teleporter. But it made things even worse, Fluffy got a side effect from becoming a Hellhond and had 100s of children. They all disapeared into the teleporter... So is this big dog Fluffy or not??? The real version: Dr Maxis bought Samantha a dog. She called it Fluffy. Fluffy got pregnant at some point and one faithful day she was used in experimentation and tried to kill Sam and Maxis because of Richtofen's shenanigans, where they went to the Moon. But I'm not sure about this theory to be honest, it makes sense and it seems likely seeing as Treyarch would do something like this, although just because Fluffy is the first Hellhound doesn't necessarily mean that she's big. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC)